Twas a Starry Night
by false sourires
Summary: It was a cold autumn night when he spotted land. It had been nine centuries since he had last stepped on this continent.
1. Return

Disclaimer: Trinity Blood is not mine…

Twas a Starry Night…

Bitter cold air filled the autumn night undeterred by natural obstacles. Rocking waves jerked the little boat around, giving it little choice but to ride with the strongest wave or be overturned. The figure occupying the vessel sat unmoving, staring blankly out at the landscape in view on the edge of the horizon. Waves slapping and pushing on each other were the only noise. There were no birds or shouts of fisherman to give greeting. After a month of being out in the ocean with no land in sight, it was oddly louder than it was at that moment. Maybe it was the expectation for something more, the reluctance to step upon the earth, the memories that screamed to come rushing back that made the whole experience surreal. More intense. For the first time in nine hundred years he would return to the continent he had tried so hard to run away from. The little boat couldn't be far enough away from the land for his tastes. Unfortunately, the moon and sea seemed to disagree, slowly drawing in the tides to the beach.

Within two hours the boat was shoaling itself in the sand. Sluggishly, he stood up unsteadily. Stopping to take deep breaths he gave himself a few minutes to get his land legs back. For the past month he'd barely stood unless necessary, and only then on a moving surface. Ungainly he took a few faltering steps out of the boat. The world seemed to roll around him, but he pressed his lips together firmly, suppressing the dizziness. Leaning over he grabbed the sole pack he'd brought with his, regretting the moment he swung it over his shoulder. For one last moment as he straightened his back, he looked out at the sea wishing he were still out there being pulled aimlessly by the waves. Letting out a sigh, he squared his shoulders and turned around.

From the position of the moon, he guessed it would be another three hours until dawn. In the meantime, he had to search for a place to take shelter and hopefully discover where he was, all well avoiding any nearby inhabitants of the region. Rural areas often didn't take a kindness to dirty, salt smelling strangers who wandered in by boats in the middle of the night. They would be suspicious enough when they discovered the abandoned boat. After he had observed the people here and the way they dressed and spoke, would he introduce himself as a travelling scholar, he supposed. Preferably, he would keep as much distance between himself and the people, but unfortunately, he was at a loss about the regions and people from his time away. If he was lucky he would be able to contact Seth to within a couple weeks. _I wonder if she received my message_.

The land was rich and grassy once he got off the banks. Illuminated by a swelling moon, given another night it should be full. That was excellent for him, allowing him to take in the terrain. A crooked grin that didn't reach his eyes donned his lips. There was little doubt in his mind that he was in Italy. Mother earth's little ironic twist of humor. It was laughable. The waves had brought him back to the last place on the continent he'd stepped foot on all those nine hundred years past. A nation that buried his sins beneath her surface, his greatest regret. A small chuckle escaped his lips. It was so damn funny. Fate really had something against him.

Pausing in his bitter, sardonic mood he dwelt upon a thought._ How close am I to her grave? I didn't bring her any flowers._

**MORNING AT THE MANOR.**

Sighing, Catherina glared longingly out the window. Her mother was ill with the fevers at the moment. Her frown deepened. It was all her father's fault too! Whimsically, he dropped by for a visit last week to see his lover, and her mother had greeted him with blissful enthusiasm. Why, Catherina would never understand. Father already had two other lovers, one of which was pregnant at the moment; the other had given birth to her detested half-brother. Ugh! I'm never going to fall in love! Mama spent all her energy on making sure father was happy, and going outside unnecessarily to accompany him around the small villages even when they all considered her to be the Pope's tramp. But her mother refused to miss a moment of her father's time, or let it be ruined with considerations of her health. But the moment she knew he was out of the region, she finally allowed herself to collapse.

That had been two nights ago. Now she was out of critical condition, but the local physician still ordered her mother to bed rest. Catherina was forced to spend her day roaming the villa by herself. She refused to count her tutor or the two body guards that were always in attendance at the villa on her father's orders. No telling when an angry politician might think to attack the two of them in vengeance. If they did, they obviously did not know that she and her mother were mere playthings to him. What with the other two, it would be a minor discomfiture for them to be gone. Catherina was sure the other two lovers would be glad if she and her mother disappeared. So would the Vatican: she was an embarrassment after all. A pope having lover and illegitimate children wasn't the best news for them.

_I hope someone does try to harm Mama and me; maybe he'll learn something about faithfulness and sacrifice then!_ With that she hopped off her perch by the window and wandered outside to the gardens where she might find something to entertain herself with. Unknowing of the threat that would be looming over the villa that night.

**IN AN UNDERGROUND SITE.**

He sat lightly perched upon the edge of a stone basin. His fingers tenderly stroked the enforced glass. Dry streaks marred both of his cheeks, yet his eyes still burned glassy with water. Inside her luminescent coffin she appeared merely sleeping. Her cheeks rosy, lips heavily rouged, vibrant crimson hair and perfectly tanned. As if she would open her eyes at any moment and smile up at him with a teasing phrase on her lips. Fists clenching and unclenching, he stared adoringly down at her, his heart breaking all over again. This was who he had run so far from, who he attempted to avoid but failed as miserably as a drowning person fights against breathing. Once again his shoulders had begun to shake.

Fate loathed him. Simply put. It had only taken him another hour that morning before he realized he had landed within several miles of her tomb. Minutes for him to run all the way there. Seconds to break down when he saw her. Why was it still so painful, even after nine hundred years? For centuries he had assumed he had come to terms with it, but in one instant he realized it for the festering wound it was. Under no circumstance had he ever wanted to return. Like a child he'd never been able to face taking responsibility for his actions. Even in death she was admonishing him to be an adult and stop being so selfish.

"I'm sorry Lil. Even after all these years I keep on failing you. I just don't know how to be what you want me to be……I'm not the saint you were…_are_. Don't tell me to be serious. Look at you, young and beautiful after all these years. In the old days they used to say a saint's body never decayed, and look- not a wrinkle in sight! Ha ha. I'm sure you're happy to be guiding people towards the right path- I hope you're more successful with them then you are with me. Do you know I haven't seen or spoken to Seth all these years? What kind of brother am I? She deserves better. If it weren't for us, she would have been as good as you wanted her to be. Do you know why I returned after all these years? Would it make you happy or sad to know? I'm afraid of what you'll think; maybe I'll wait to tell you. Who would believe a sinful liar like me?"

Cynically he smiled down at her. Hating himself.

**EVENING.**

A gentle gust of air blew by making the slight body shiver. Eyelids blinking lethargically, Catherina frowned. _Where am I?_ Then she remembered. She'd come out to the garden only to be scurried inside by her tutor, who had forced her to study Vatican history. As it finally reached lunch time, she skipped out scurrying to her room only to meet with the head butler. Quickly, he had informed her she was to eat by herself in the dining hall because her mother's fever had become worse and the physician had forbid her from going anywhere near the room. Sulking she'd walked the other way, but had been to angry to eat lunch, so she'd walked out through the side door out into the garden. Before anyone could catch her again, she'd ran over to the trees and hide herself in a small grove in the gnarled bushes. Annoyed she had pulled leaves off of the branches listening to one of the maids come searching for her. When they hadn't discovered her, she stopped playing with the leaves and laid down drifting off to sleep in the warm sun.

As she got up she realized she must have fallen asleep. Blearily she looked around. It was dark, and the air was frigid. Realizing this, she pulled her arms closer hugging herself. _It must be after dinner_. She had never actually stayed out this late before alone. Everyone was probably beginning to get worried about where she was if they hadn't found her by now. Proof being she was still in the grove. Not that she cared whether they were worried; she was concerned they told her mother who would be frantic now. Maybe I can sneak in through one of the hallway windows, so no one finds me before I can reassure Mama. Nodding, she decided to do that. Grimacing, she pushed through the branches that scratched her. As soon as she was free she looked in both directions noting it was clear before dashing to the wing of the manor where the rooms were located.

"One. Two. Three. Four. There."

Catherina counted to herself, figuring out which window belonged to her mother. Smiling she saw the tree right next to it. Breathing heavily from the run she leaned against the tree. Crash. Her head shot up toward the windows as she heard something shatter. Hiking up her dress, she grabbed a tree branch and started climbing, slipping a couple times. After a lifetime, she made it to the top holding onto the ledge of the window peering through. Searching avidly for her mother, she saw the bed was empty. Where is she?…Th-…Catherina's eyes widened as she saw a man smash her mother against the wall laughing, before biting her throat. Frozen, Catherina watched the whole scene terrified. The door started to open and the second man went to stand behind it. _NO_.

"Madame, get up! The guards have been attacked. We need to get you out-"

His eyes went wide as he witnessed the scene in front of him before the second man stabbed him with a pointy hand. Blood trickled down his lips as he attempted to speak, failing as the laughing vampire pulled out his heart spraying crimson everywhere. Catherina watched the entire scene unable to lift a finger as tears drenched her cheeks. The two vampires, for what else besides demons could they be, licked the blood from their hands, grinning at one another.

"Well, that takes care of the mistress now we need to find the little bastard."

The other laughed.

"Like that will be a problem? Let's go snack on one of the fiery maids before dessert."

Chuckling at one another they left the room. Catherina's hand began to twitch. Following the impulse she tried to open the window only to discover it was locked. Helplessly, she stared at the butler and her mother's mangled bodies. One last attempt to pry open the window proved futile. She chocked back a scream. Wiping at her tears she looked at the ground. She had to get to the town. There was nothing she could do here, but there she could get a message out to the police. Deciding upon something, she stumbled down the tree. Carefully checking in all directions she ran off to the woods. There was a shortcut to town that way. The monsters shouldn't be able to catch up with her for a while. Unfortunately for Catherina, she was wrong once again. One of the vampires was outside toying with a maid when he saw her pass. Smiling he looked down at his frightened prey.

"Mmmm…looks like I'll have to eat dinner quickly, my dessert is trying to escape, but personally I prefer them with a little bit of hope before I crush it."

Chuckling he tore the maids neck, drinking heavily.

**OUTSIDE THE TOMB.**

Hoot. Hoot.

An owl trilled at the unexpected guest. The night air was colder than the previous night. His breath came out in visible clouds. It was to suffocating in the tomb; he was beginning to feel claustrophobic. Guilty. Lilith had always been able to pull at his moral and responsible side, even after all these years. Maybe it was over stepping his bounds expecting Seth to help him after being sent a vague message after decades of no contact. She would have every right to be angry with him, but his arrogant side told him she would be to overjoyed at the chance to see him to be mad. Such a sweet, forgiving little sister, he really didn't deserve her. Better yet she didn't deserve either of her brothers.

Sighing, he walked to the stream. There had been spare clothes in the tomb packed away that he had liberated, now he just needed a bath. Sadly, there had not been running water in the tomb either. A cold bath for him tonight, at least it was fresh water. Salt water was horrible to wash in; he could always feel the salt in him afterwards. Grrwl. Grrwwwllll. Wincing, he looked down at his rumbling stomach. Four or five months since his last meal if he remembered correctly._ I really need to find a town. They should have sugar at least._ It was doubtful they would have Yaoru root. Raising his eyes to the sky he noted it was the full moon that night. Ominous. Honestly, what did a Crusnik have to fear?

The lack of any noise should have been his first indication that something was going on. But no, it took the snap of a twig to his right and an unconscious fighter's stance to alert him. Within a minute a young girl came running through the foliage terrified. Frowning at the intruder he was going to grab her until he noticed the wild, frantic touch in her eyes. Silent pleading. Hope. Then she turned her head behind her and he heard the laughing. Smelled the blood. Understood her terror. So he was surprised at her next action. She grabbed his wrist.

"Mister. H-hurry! Th-they're a-al-most h-here! R-run!"

It was so innocent-unthinkingly selfless. He froze for a moment. Truly he had expected her to run way in terror from him; as children used to do. After all he was the demon mothers spoke about in fairytales. She didn't even suspect he was one of her pursuers, just gave him a wide eyed glance before losing precious time to try and warn him of the danger. Even now, panting, she was tugging at his wrist pleading for him to run even though she should have abandoned him to save herself. Allow him to be decoy bait for the hunters. She was still tugging at his sleeve when the two came through the forest chuckling. Unwinded. They had been toying with her. Riling her up for the chase for some entertainment, until she dropped from exhaustion and they could have her.

"Haha. The kitten found a stray. Too bad for you kitty; you should have left him behind and saved yourself. Stray, you are going to regret not running when she warned you. Hahaha."

The two vampires laughed, as the little girl's eyes widened blinking back tears. It took that split second for him to take hold of her wrist and pull her behind his back. Both vampires guffawed. He looked up smiling harmlessly at the two of them.

"Um, hello Misters. I don't understand about the kitten and the stray, but I think you should refer to people politely when introducing yourselves. And why would the little girl be running away, shouldn't you both be good adults and help guide her home, not chase her away?"

He could feel the little girls shock staring at his back. The two vampires didn't seem to find his response satisfying either.

"Haha. Are you really that stupid of a terran that you don't recognize the genetic superiority we have over you? This is great."

"Genetic superiority? How is that?"

Now the two seemed to find the situation annoying rather than entertaining.

"He doesn't seem to understand what exactly a Methuselah is? Should we teach him?"

"Of course, cousin. But he's an idiot so we'll have to take it slow."

"Understood."

The little girl gasped, but he was sure he was the only one who heard it. These two had done nothing to alleviate his suspicions that they were killing people for the fun of it: not out of any form of self-defense or need for food. Completely unacceptable. He wouldn't allow her tomb to be desecrated by these two. Smiling he activated the nanomachines to .15 percent. Just enough.

"Ah, I've been out of the country for a while, would either of you mind telling me what a Methuselah is? Hmm…."

The grinned at him.

"But we were just going to show you. You need to be more patient."

"Oh?"

"Mister, they are vampires. Do you really not know that?"

A timid voice squeaked up behind him. The two nodded before lunging to attack him. He let their attacks hit him, drawing his blood. One had taken off his left arm while the other stabbed him in the abdomen. Coughing blood he leaned over soon smashed into a tree as kick sent him flying. Breaking a couple ribs. It was too difficult for him to cough, so instead the blood pooled in his throat causing him to suffocate slowly. The two laughed at him.

"Mister!"

The little girl went running towards him from her position, while the two were busy laughing.

"Tch. Such a weaklings these terrans are. Can't they at least make it a little more challenging for us?"

"Nah. If they could they wouldn't be our food. I think it's time to finish playing with kitten here. The terran is choking on his own blood."

"Ah, good point. I guess you're right."

She wiped the hair out of his face. Tears were brimming in her eyes.

"Mister, why didn't you run? It's all my fault they found you. I'm sorry."

"Ah…such a touching scene. Don't worry kitten, you'll be joining him soon enough. You can apologize for getting him killed then."

With that the slowly approached her, preventing her from escaping. She wouldn't let go of my sleeve. I could feel her palm trembling. As the more talkative one's hand reached out to grab her, I thrust out my own holding his wrist from touching her.

"Didn't anyone ever teach you not to hit girls?"

"Look at who's still alive. Well, that won't be for long."

As his leg went to kick me I moved. In a second he was on the ground with a broken arm and I was behind him, staring at the other vampire.

"Given from your actions this evening I'm going to hazard a guess and say they didn't teach you manners. I guess I can try."

I could feel my eyes turn red as the nanomachines began to hum. I threw his at the other vampire without warning, but he managed to dodge coming straight at me. Standing sideways I waited and grab his arm before it could hit, snapping it and throwing him at another tree. The other vampire had gotten up, but instead of going for me headed to the little girl. I managed to pool enough blood together to bring out my scythe. The nanomachines hardened it enough to cut through diamond. As he was moving to touch her I lashed it out cutting his arm in two, before slicing off his head. I regretted that I did it in front of the little girl but there was no other choice. The other vampire managed to stab me in the shoulder causing me to hiss in pain.

"Not all high and mighty are we? How dare you kill my cousin! I will have your head for this."

Smiling hollowly, I felt the dead vampire's blood coming towards me as the nanomachines fed greedily on its blood. The wound healed itself as I pulled out the cause of the wound. Eyes widening the vampire stared at me.

"What are you?"

"Me? I am a Crusnik. A vampire that feeds on other vampires. You didn't think you were on top of the food chain did you?"

I swung my scythe while the vampire looked at me with round horror struck eyes, beheading him.

…

Catherina watched as the man she had found in the forest beheaded the second vampire. Watched as all the blood from the two vampires disappeared. Watched as the red eyes slowly became ice blue. He had saved her. He wasn't human; he was one of theirs. Struggling her mind went over the part where he dubbed himself a Crusnik, a vampire that feeds on the blood of other vampires. Did that make it okay to associate with him? Her eyes met his. The night air seemed incredibly silent and frigid. It was the only barrier between them. What should she do? His sad eyes were what made her decide to talk to him.

"Thank you Mister. You saved me from them."

She bowed her head politely. Not looking at him, she could feel surprise radiating off him. They stood like that for a few moments. Eventually, he knelt before her, carefully not touching her.

"Do you have any family to return home to, little girl?"

His gentle smile broke the flood dams that were her tears. The events of the evening came back to her all at once. She nodded answering his question while sobbing.

"F-fath-er. H-he is f-far a-way, b-but h-he's the only one w-who survived."

She didn't reject the hand that rested on her shoulder, patting it comfortably. A hand came under her chin raising her eyes to him.

"I will help you find him. I promise for as long as you need me I will serve you, and protect you from the Methuselah that might try to harm you. No one will be killed by my hand if it is possible to avoid. All you have to do is ask. So please don't cry, little miss."

Gazing into his eyes she smiled a tiny bit, trusting the owner of those sad tender eyes. His smile lightened her heart just the slightest.

* * *

My first Trinity Blood fic. ^-^

I hope Abel and Catherina were in character. After this chapter there will be a slight time skip as I want to catch up to the period where the manga/anime takes place. I hope the chapter was enjoyable. I do accept constructive criticism, so feel free to offer constructive advise especially in regards to spelling or grammar errors.

Please Review,

False Sourires


	2. New Summer Heat

**

* * *

**

**New Summer Heat**

* * *

_Cove near Tyrrhenian Sea. May 3rd. _

The day was sunny, _bright_, _**hot**_. Catherina was quite unhappy with it. Her garments were heavy, multi-layered material causing a light sheen of perspiration to cover her skin. Unladylike according to her governess and the nuns who taught at the La Rosa cloisters. Considering none of the aforementioned was present Catherina could care less. It was already late into spring, but she had yet to be allowed to wear her summer dresses. Shifting her eyes to the right a bit, she watched her silver haired companion with envy. Not a single bead of sweat could be seen on him, even though his clothes appeared to be as heavy as hers. Furthermore, he'd had the gall to comment that he couldn't wait for summer to come so he could enjoy the heat. Not a moment later, the blank nervous stare she'd given him had informed him he had said the wrong thing.

Now he was sitting on the ground, leaning against her stone perch reading one of the numerous books he'd requested from her. Abel was a complete enigma. Or maybe she should say enigmas. One moment he would be this mature serious man who appeared as if he'd seen the days before the Armageddon. The next he would be this clueless, pitiful, she hesitated to say, _man_. Lastly, there was that third being she hadn't witnessed since the night of their meeting. Her fallen angel. The only stable figure in her life and her secret.

_After the death of her pursuers, he had taken her to the nearest town. He deposited her at a church at her behest before finding the priest and alerting him to her presence. While the priest was busy calling for help, Abel had knelt down before her, telling her solemnly that he couldn't be there at the moment, so he would be leaving her in the care of the priest. When she hadn't let go of his arm, he whispered that he was avoiding the adults, but would be sure to return when they had gone; in the meantime he would observe her from the distance. Reluctantly, she had let him go of his sleeve, watching him melt into the shadows. Frightened when the priest appeared again demanding to know what had happened. Until he noticed the man was missing, and he tried to get her to tell him where he had gone. She had only shaken her head- unknowing. Soon after the authorities had arrived, recognizing her from one of her jaunts with his Holiness. _

_It had taken them another five hours before they could get her to speak of the night's events. Her earlier companion unmentioned, along with the unpleasant episode with the vampires. Pale, they had left to call other neighboring authorities to go out with a team to see the damage once it was daylight out. They put her in a cell because they hadn't known what else to do with her. People did not take in those being attacked by two unknown vampires. Even the church. Around midday the officers returned grimly reporting no survivors and no trace of the vampires and no trace of the vampires. Wounds on the necks of the victims proved that attack was indeed perpetrated by vampires._

_That evening word arrived from His Holiness's aides. Three priests would be sent to confirm the story, and then bring Catherina back with them. No one was able to draw a response from her since she had recounted the events for them, they would only receive blank stares for their efforts. That night when all except one guard had returned home, her savior appeared. He slipped in through the shadows, opening the unlocked doors wordlessly motioning for her to stay sitting on the cot when she made to get up. Checking that the guard was unaware of his presence, he knelt down next to her. Snappily her wrist reached out and her fingers clung onto his sleeve tugging on it a bit. There must have been a time when he was a part of an aristocratic family, for his face was perfectly schooled as he stared down at her with fathomless lake blue eyes. Oddly enough Catherina felt no fear of those eyes that had once flashed a menacing blood red a mere night past. Indeed, she felt safe enough that her eyelids became heavy. She had not slept since before the attack her body in a state of shock she hadn't noticed. Past of her was afraid this all might not be some sort of nightmare._

"_Little Miss."_

_Her head bobbed up as she tried to stay awake. _

"_Are they taking care of you?"_

_Again she nodded. For a brief second he appeared hesitant._

"_Where are they taking you? An orphanage?"_

_Her immediate response was to shrug her shoulders, but then she realized that was rude and shook her head. His eyes never left her._

"_Miss?"_

_Biting back a yawn, she managed to whisper,_

"_I do…not know. The officers con-contacted my father. He is sending…some priests to retrieve me, but…I have no idea where he will send me. Cloisters, probably."_

_He nodded gravely, before giving her a sheepish grin. _

"_May I know your name little Miss?"_

_Eyes going wide, she realized she had forgotten to tell him her name. _

"_Catherina Sforza."_

_In return she received a brilliant smile._

"_What an elegant name. One with a destiny. I am Abel Nightroad."_

_Blinking sluggishly, she stared at him curiously. Catherina was hardly a unique name. What was he thinking? A yawn interrupted her scrutiny earning a chuckle from her- Abel._

"_Go to sleep young Catherina. I will watch over you till dawn. Don't be alarmed when I am not here, I will be nearby. I would prefer, for now, if no one but you knew I was here."_

_He calmly droned while tucking her into the ragged prison bed. Before she fell asleep, she had a one last remark,_

"_Yes, Mister Abel. Thank you…for every… "_

_True to his word, the next morning when she awoke he was gone. By the evening her father's 'dogs' had arrived. First they corroborated her story with what the officers had found. Finishing with that they left to the Sforza villa. Abel did not visit her that night, but she'd realized it was most likely the presence of the guards who had returned. There were three: all a part of the Inquisition. Two hardened senior officers and one a young initiate a few years older than her at most. They announced they would be leaving with her tomorrow morning to Genoa where her father was having arrangements made for her. Within a week they were in Genoa. _

_Rosalina was introduced as her new governess, and preceded to take her to her spacious new town house. A letter from His Holiness was awaiting her arrival. It expressed his grief at the untimely death of her mother, and his wishes for her to fit into her new environment. He methodically explained she would be receiving the strict teachings of the La Rosa convent, but with her situation as his child, his preference would be for her to reside at the town house. Conveniently, he left out the part where his newest mistress lived close by, and had been asked to 'check in' on Catherina from time to time. _

_After three days in the city and nine without sight of him, Abel had finally reappeared. At night when she was alone. He had refused to answer her inquiries into where he was staying and what he had been doing, instead posing the same questions of her. She had relented reluctantly. Admittedly it felt better to get the events off her chest. After the new mistress began her visits, she had become even more grateful for his presence. While she complained and disassembled her routines, he would listen patiently, withholding judgment. Of course during this period she was introduced to the dunce; in tandem, discovering her companion's seemingly random lack of knowledge of certain aspects of history, current events and government. At other times he seemed to have an endless reservoir of knowledge at his fingertips. If she noticed this and tried to point it out, he would laugh, act clueless and change the subject._

_That was the start of his reading over her homework, in addition to her historical and political books. What really surprised Catherina was his lack of knowledge on almost everything pertaining to vampires. But since their first meeting she had refused to even consider him one of their race. However, Catherina wasn't sure that was an excuse for not knowing about the empire and their eternal emperor. Where had he been that he hadn't known that? Little school children knew about the empire and its emperor. She knew several nursery rhymes herself. Had blushed scarlet when Abel had asked her to sing them for him. His reflexes hadn't quite been up to dodging the book she had thrown at him. _

That was a month past already and she'd had time to adjust to her routine. Of course, disappearing to the beach every weekend morning until the evening was irritating to her Spanish governess and worrying for His Holiness's mistress. As long as she brought her guard along, they had little choice but to keep quiet. Her guard just happened to be the young Inquisition officer that had come to retrieve her. Havel Vaclav was normally quite displeased with these excursions, seeing as they always resulted in his losing sight of his charge, until she decided when she was ready to return. Fortunately for her, Havel was tight-lipped and never shared this quirk of hers with Rosalina or the nuns. Abel also had an uncanny ability of determining when it was time for her to return, before Havel could become too concerned with her disappearances.

"Catherina. Catherina. Hello?"

She blinked, tilting her head to see the worried look on Abel.

"Yes?"

He let out a sigh of relief.

"I've been calling to you for the past several minutes, but you seemed lost in your thoughts."

A small blush crept up her cheeks.

"Oh."

"I was worried you'd gotten heat stroke. Why don't we go for a walk in the sea to cool down, you appear to be very flush. "

Catherina clenched her jaw, glaring steely into Abel's face causing him to take a few steps back a nervous grimace taking over his face. Four steps away, she shifted from a glare to a smile, hopping down from her perch. Rapidly, she started unlacing her boot, but halfway through the left one she became frustrated over the amount of time it was taking. Deciding it was somewhat safe to approach her, Abel began to unlace her right boot deftly. She stared at him with surprise. He gave her a sheepish grin.

"Must be a pain to have to wear this style of shoe. Too bad they don't have tennis shoes anymore."

Her brow furrowed.

"What?"

A non-committal nose was uttered as he pulled off her boot.

"C'mon slowpoke. Don't forget to take off your stockings too!"

He chirped before turning around and sprinting over to the books he'd abandoned, slipping off his own boots. Catherina gave him a deadly glare before returning to unlacing her boot, slipping it off. Most certainly, she was glad that no one knew where she was or she'd be chastised for removing her stockings in front of a single adult man. His '_Holiness_' would probably enter her into a secluded convent under his control. An unladylike snort accompanied the thought as she threw her stockings on the ground next to the boots. Running over to Abel who was standing with his back to her, she shoved him flailing into the sand before going to the water. Just as she was about to step in, the water ebbed out and she felt the icy cold water on her warm toes.

"Eee! It's cold!"

Stepping back, she thudded into a solid object.

"Ha-ha. Of course it is. Miss Catherina you didn't think the water would be warm at this time of the season did you?"

Huffing, she turned to glare at the chuckling giant before her.

"Well, the temperature is hot enough."

Eliciting more chuckles.

"That's because you are wearing all those heavy clothes. It will be another couple of weeks before it is the right temperature for summer."

Giving him an owly stare, she turned back to staring at the sea. Slowly, she put her toe in the water testing it. Still freezing. Firmly glaring at the water, she plunged her entire foot in. Her teeth clenched as she slowly inserted her other foot in. Lightly chuckling, Abel came to stand beside her. Looking at his feet she noted his pant legs had been rolled up.

"You should hold onto your skirt. You don't want to Rosalina why it was wet."

Sighing, she complied.

"Yes. I know. But it's so unfair you don't have to wear skirts too!"

People were so sexist. Why was it girls had to wear heavily ornate clothing with multiple layers that made moving a chore? Men only had to wear trousers, a shirt and a light over coat. Completely unfair!

"Would you rather I wore a dress? There was a priest wearing one the other day, I could ask him where he got it."

Figures they'd spoil her bad mood too. Catherina regarded Abel with wide eyes. He looked completely serious. Not being able to take it anymore she burst out into giggles.

"P-please, d-don't! Y-you w-woul-d look completely rid-d-iculous!"

She gasped out between giggles, but his offended expression only made her giggle harder. When she finally managed to stop she eyed him.

"Are you sure he wasn't wearing a robe? Not a dress."

His solemn, wounded stance told her everything.

"Aren't they the same thing?"

Shaking her head at him, she walked further into the sea having completely forgotten about the cold. Missing a small smirk on her companion's lips.

* * *

And onto the next piece of the saga.

This fic will be prone to time skips at least until it catches up to the manga/anime timeline. I want to explore how the AX came to be, and their interaction with one another. There should be a couple more chapters with young Catherina, before it skips a few years.

The whole middle in italics is what happened before Catherina got to Genoa. I thought it would be easier to distinguish between the past and present.

Sorry for not updating forever.

I doubt this fic will be updated more than once a month, but sometimes I surprise myself.

Thanks for Reading,

False Sourires


	3. Passage

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

**Passag**e

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Unhurriedly, a periwinkle aster opened its drooping petals to the morning dawn. Around its tepid position in the fissures on the stone building, people were rustling up and about. An elderly lady was hanging laundry outside the two storied home. Her granddaughter busy spooling thread at her feet, as her grandson tried to shine the shoes of his father. From inside the house the smell of eggs wafted out. Elsewhere on the street, neighbors were busy completing similar routines. Before long, women would be out on the streets to complete their shopping, as men went to find work. A routine as innate as the asters raising their heads to the sun.

Smiling softly at the sight, hidden in his shadows he thought this aspect of humanity wasn't bad. Here in this rustic impoverished neighborhood, everything was quieter and simpler. People didn't seek to complicate their lives with power, riches or immortality. No meaningless battles or unnecessary fights occurred. Not like in his memories. Nightmares filled with hate, disdain, envy, detachment, anger, fear and many other callous emotions, but mainly fear, that people felt for other people. All the time forgetting to cherish what was there. Yet in this quaint rusting quarter, people simply lived.

******

What was so special about birthdays? So one was another year older? Was that really a reason to hold elaborate celebrations against the will of the person having the birthday?

Rosalina and Alexandria seemed to think so. His Holiness too, considering the packages filling the table. Catherina most certainly did not. Nobody noticed her seething in the study though. Must be all the guests, thirty-four at last count, who had been invading her residence for the past two days. Or maybe it was because she was only an ornament meant to be seen when it was time to toast and open gifts. This party was only for the nobility anyways. Here they had a chance to parade around ascertaining 'friendships' with one another, all the while confirming their loyalty to His Holiness by celebrating the anniversary of his daughter's birth. She hated today.

Which is why she locked herself in the study. The boring, dusty study. Her refuge. At least until the servants came to find her whenever Rosalina or Alexandria noted her absence. Sometime before dinner surely. After all, they had to make sure she was fit to be seen. Catherina thought a jester's suit would be most appropriate. Blueblood nobility coming to celebrate the bastard child of the Pope's birthday, while his mistress carrying his other bastard child played hostess. A laudable jest in Catherina's opinion.

Twirling a strand of her hair around her finger, she scowled down at the religious text she was reading from. The nuns had assigned her reading about the all the popes since the Armageddon occurred, thinking that as His Holiness's daughter she should have knowledge on them. All her reading had so far led her to believe they were all hypocrites. Praises were showered on them, underlying all the achievements and charitable deeds they had accomplished. Nothing was mentioned about their private lives. Nothing about their personalities when they weren't in front of the public. Nothing about their greedy, self-centered, sinful or uncaring behaviors. And certainly, nothing about their many mistresses and bastards.

"Miss Catherina, I don't know if anyone has ever told you this…but you look quite frightening when you scowl like that."

Dropping her book, Catherina jumped in surprise at the voice, twisting around in her seat to see the silver haired man sitting in the windowsill. A goofy look on his face as his finger tapped his chin and he observed her.

"Plus it causes wrinkles."

He added looking pleased with himself. Catherina stared at him like he was crazy. Abel just stooped over and picked up her history book.

"Pope Augustus XVII: The Canonizer."

Pondering over her book, Abel shook his head disapprovingly.

"The books you read. I just can't understand how a young girl your age can find the actions of an old man who wore a silly red hat entertaining."

"Its homework Abel."

Catherina deadpanned. Sometimes he had the weirdest thoughts….and actions. Like now, mouthing 'oh' at her. Shaking her curls, she held her hand out to take the book back.

"What are you doing here? You usually come at night. Or wait for me to go out alone. I know its Saturday, but we have 'guests' today and I can't leave them, or I risk being labeled a bad hostess."

Grimacing in distaste at the last of her statement, she tugged at her curls. Raising a silvery eyebrow at her, Abel looked around the study in exaggerated seriousness.

"Oh no! Miss Catherina I think I've gone blind! I don't see any other people in here."

His wide eyes looked at her with grave urgency. Catherina bit off a snort.

"Either do I Abel. I happen to be enjoying my peace away from them."

Tilting his head at her, he pushed up his glasses.

"So how are you being a good hostess…?"

Smiling cherubically at him she chirped,

"I'm not!"

Putting his index finger on his lips, he nodded thoughtfully.

"Ah. Neither Rosalina nor Alexandria have bothered you about this?"

"I locked myself in here. And they haven't noticed I'm missing yet. Five hours before they will is my guess."

She added nonchalantly as he examined her door. After a good moment of this, he turned around and grinned congenially at her.

"Since they don't know you're gone, and you are protesting being a good hostess, how about we go for a walk?"

"A walk..? There is no way they would let me…and I doubt I could talk Havel into it."

She responded frowning. Abel grinned smugly at her, tapping a finger to his lips.

"That's why we sneak out while they think you're locked in here."

This time she stared at him mouthing out an 'oh'. He just his a laugh as she tossed her book on the desk and jumped up onto her feet sprinting to the window.

"The window right?"

"Unless you would rather go out the door?"

She shook her head wildly. His shoulders trembled as moved to join her at the window. Since it was mid autumn, the courtyard beneath her window was empty due to the cold. And there was no snow it slip on as of yet. Abel climbed onto the windowsill and straddled it, motioning for her to join him. Taking his hand, he pulled her up before grabbing her waist and lifting her over to the branch so he could grab it. Mentally cursing her clothes, she was glad she hadn't tried this before. He was tall enough that he could join her on the branch easily, but she was short enough she would have fallen if she attempted it on her own. Crawling over to the trunk of the tree, she watched Abel squirrel his way down to the ground. Down there, he held his arms up to catch her. Obliging him, she hopped down while squeezing her eyes shut tight. A moment later she opened them to see two ice blue eyes peering at her in annoyance.

"You thought I wouldn't catch you. Didn't you Miss Catherina?"

Copying his earlier action, she put her finger to her lips.

"Shh…you don't want to be caught do you?"

His gulp was audible, as he hastily set her down. Before she could brush all the leaves off herself, he was tugging her arm away from the small manse. Scowling at his back a moment, she quickly matched his pace glancing around furtively. It would be very bad if she was caught…Especially with a strange adult male. If she knew where they were heading, she would be dragging him away at the moment. As it was he was keeping to a steady brisk walk. Soon they were in sight of the gardener's shed, which he promptly pulled her over to. Opening the door, he shoved her inside standing in the doorway himself. He pointed to a chair that had clothes hanging on it.

"Sorry Miss Catherina, but you stand out too much in the clothes you're wearing so I found some less noticeable clothes I thought might fit you. I'll wait outside until you finish dressing."

Abel hurriedly spat out, slightly red faced before slamming the door shut. Catherina stared in shock at the door, before she moved to look at the chair. A worn gray long sleeved blouse, a long gray skirt, a pair of wool stockings, a white apron, a pair of used button boots and a gray habit lay on the chair. The standard attire of an initiate nun or a ward of the cloisters. Glancing back at the door, she bit her lip before she methodically started unbuttoning her own dress. Goosebumps ran along her arms in the brisk air as she rushed to get the warmer initiate attire on. Frowning she slipped off her house slippers and stockings, quickly pulling the scratchy wool ones on. Slipping her foot into the boot, she noticed it pinched at her toes, but she continued to button them up anyways. After she managed to get both of them on, she pulled her hair out of her face and tugged the habit on struggling to get all her hair inside it.

Everything fully on, she laid her dress out on the chair to avoid too many wrinkles. Nobody would come to the gardening shed this time of year, so she didn't have to worry about it being discovered. Straightening out any creases, she walked over to the door and opened it. Abel had his back to it, steadfastly staring at the tree a few meters away. She shut the door, tiptoed over to him and tapped him on the shoulder. Starting, he jumped up into the air before turning to look at her aghast.

"Miss Catherina! Don't scare me like that! I almost died of fright."

She giggled before twirling around.

"So…do I look nunish?"

Sniffing at her, he carefully examined her before nodding.

"You pass. Now let's go."

Narrowing her eyes, she followed him as he walked away. Instead of taking her out the main entry, he walked towards the service entrance. While she looked around surreptitiously, Abel walked calmly forward like he had nothing to hide. Reaching the service entry, Catherina saw no one. Strange. She had assumed that it would be the busiest gate because of all the guests. Or at least the guard would be more responsible about watching the gate. Abel noticed her confused expression.

"Unlike the main entry, the service entrance is unguarded. Mostly because servants and craftsmen are always coming and going. At night your gardener or butler comes to lock the gate, and then one of the cook's helpers open it before dawn in the morning. "

Catherina frowned, pondering over his explanation. Abel let her think it over, but he kept them moving out of the gate. The street wasn't packed because of the district they were in, and the few servants out on errands were too busy to look their way.

"What if someone were to get in? A burglar? Or an assassin?.... It can't be safe to do that?"

Without regarding her, Abel continued to lead them through the streets.

"Your town house is large, but not that immense Miss Catherina. The number of servants employed isn't more than twenty, so they are all very familiar with one another. They are also very familiar with the people who regularly visit at your manse, so no strangers enter without their notice."

Eyeing him, she huffed.

"None of them have noticed you yet. Else they'd be gossiping about a tall silver haired clown."

Sweatdropping at her observation, he refused to look her in the eye. Instead he took them down an alleyway.

"That is because I haven't wanted their attention. Yet…Besides with all the guards stationed at your home, they know the interior of the home will be safe."

Cloudy eyes considered his words.

"Just because there are guards doesn't mean they can defend the people in the house."

The image of bloody bodies and lifeless eyes came to mind. Two headless bodies dressed in standard guard uniform. Catherina's eyes clenched at her sides.

"True…but I wouldn't be so quick to doubt young Father Havel, Miss Catherina. His body movements are those of someone trained highly in the defensive arts. Even young as he is."

Catherina stared up at a thoughtful Abel. He smiled gently at her. Turning her head away quickly, she picked up her pace.

"That's because he trained with the Inquisition. They are the Vatican's elite killer hounds."

Taking another few steps forward, Catherina realized she didn't feel Abel following her. Turning her head, she saw him staring at her in astonishment, his mouth hanging wide open.

"What?"

"I always thought Father Havel looked puppyish! Since when has the Vatican been training werewolves to be their Inquisition?"

Regarding him in her own state of horrified disbelief, Catherina shook her head.

"It was an idiom Abel. The Vatican would never allow werewolves to serve them. And I didn't think they actually existed."

Straightening his robes out, Abel readjusted his glasses as he walked over to her.

"Of course it was. I knew that, I was only testing you. Now come on, let's be on our way."

He stated arrogantly, brushing aside her earlier question. Sticking her tongue out at his, she looked around at their surroundings. None of the rickety, decaying buildings were familiar to her. There were also a lot more people wandering around now. Slightly alarmed, she looked back to Abel who was several strides away from her. Sprinting and dodging past passerby, she caught up with him grabbing a hold of his sleeve.

"Where are we?"

Twisting his head to the side, he stared at her out of the corner of his eye. His smile was sympathetic.

"We're in one of the markets. A little quieter than some of the others, but it's the fastest way to get us to our destination."

Frowning at him, she put herself closer to his side. She was far from used to this many people wandering around.

"I thought we were just taking a walk."

Abel shook his head and tsked at her.

"Ah, but Miss Catherina, every walk must have a destination."

She threw a glower at him, before she had to start paying attention to her surroundings. People kept running into her.

"Since when?"

Abel just gave her a knowing grin, before it turned slightly mischievous.

"Always. You aren't afraid are you Miss Catherina?"

Stopping she stared at him in affront. How dare he say she was afraid? So maybe she was a little nervous, but she was by no means scared!

"Let's go Abel. I have a curfew today, so we better get there and back before anyone notices I've disappeared."

Catherina stated tersely, dragging Abel's sleeve forward as she outpace him. It went on like this for several minutes before she halted, realizing she had no idea where they were going. Plus people were watching.

"Keep going straight until we come to the next crossway, then take a left."

Abel piped up behind her. She could tell he was laughing at her, so she didn't deign to glance back at him as she went forward. Coming upon the crossway, she attempted to dodge between the bustling people. Growling, she notice a few people stare at her oddly, before getting out of her way.

"Sorry Sister. Didn't see you there."

They mumble regarding Abel curiously the entire time. Catherina was just glad she could break through the crowd long enough to go left. Still glaring at random people she managed to bump into far less of them. After awhile, the streets became a lot clearer of people. Instead she saw more residences decaying more and more as she kept going forward. The street began to wind around, but she didn't stop as Abel hadn't said anything. Furtively, she glanced at him from the corner of her eye. He was examining the buildings they were passing, so she turned her attention to them. All she was old houses stacked two or three stories high. Ivy was taking root in the stone, and cracks were visible all along the homes. Not something she associated with a modern city like Genoa. More like the country villages she grew up around.

"Father Nightroad! Father Nightroad!"

Catherina turned around to see a small brunette running towards them. Thirteen or fourteen she guessed. Her outfit was very ordinary, and well worn. It was also very similar to what Catherina was wearing, except it was brown. And she was carrying a covered basket. Abel was smiling at her in greeting.

"Hello Elise. How are you today?"

"Very good, Father. I didn't think I would see you here today."

Elise said cheerily, she had managed to catch up to them. Abel pointed to Catherina, who Elise seemed to just notice at the moment.

"I am showing Miss Catherina around. She is new to Genoa, and was curious to see the city."

Elise moved her attention from Catherina to Abel.

"And you brought her here?"

Abel rubbed his head sheepishly.

"Well…She said she wanted to see all the churches and some of the orphanages being run by nuns."

In a flash Elise was focused on Catherina again.

"Really?"

For a moment Catherina just stared at her in surprise. She was curious that Abel had introduced himself to someone besides her. And that he was being called Father. Then she realized Elise was waiting for a response, and she flushed trying to think of something.

"U-Y-yes. I am an initiate nun right now, and am looking for a place to settle when I take my vows in a couple years. A-Father Nightroad offered me to show me some of the places I might be interested in."

Catherina stated awkwardly. Elise only regarded her for a moment before nodding. Smiling at her.

"That's nice. A bit early to be looking I would think, but the earlier you prepare the better you are to get stationed somewhere you like I suppose. Follow me, I can show you the orphanage."

Elise said taking one of Catherina's hands. She threw Abel a devious glance.

"Father Nightroad is likely to get you lost anyways. He hasn't been here that longer than you, and I've already experience his horrid sense of direction."

Blinking in surprise at Elise, Catherina finally let out a wan smile.

"The Sisters at my cloister warned me about him….He almost got us trampled in the marketplace."

Elise grinned widened at her remark. Abel shouted indignant.

"I can believe that. The first time I tried to walk through a crowded street with him, he was almost run over fifteen different times."

Catherina giggled a little. Elise nodded encouragingly at her. Before Catherina noticed, they were walking into a rundown courtyard full of children of different ages. An elderly man with sun worn skin was sitting with them.

"Father Buscalgia!"

The man glanced over at them, smiling fondly at a waving Elise.

"Hello Elise. Good to see your back. I was wondering what was taking you."

She frowned pouting at some imaginary being.

"The baker wasn't giving me the deal I wanted. He was trying to charge me twenty-five dinari for six pieces of bread! I manage to get him down to nineteen dinari for five pieces."

The old- Father Buscalgia just shook his head disgustedly.

"I'll try to talk to him later. Right now, why don't you introduce your guest?"

He said waving a hand in Catherina's direction. Elise smiled at her.

"This is Miss Catherina. She's an initiate nun, and Father Nightroad is showing her the churches and orphanages."

He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Has he got you completely lost yet? I would think you would be better showing him around."

Father Buscalgia told her dryly. Catherina smirked a little at the indignant, pouting Abel she could feel him making behind her back. Stepping forward, she gave a light bow towards the Father.

"Ah. I'm not sure about that Father. He may have, but I am not very familiar to Genoa. Only recently did I move here, and this is the first time I am caught up enough in my studies to view the city."

"Oh? From where did you come from then?"

"A small village. There was a tiny chapel there, and two nuns. They told me to go study in Genoa when I expressed an interest in taking vows myself."

Father Buscalgia nodded at her words. Elise was trying to listen but busy dealing with a toddler that wanted her to play. She tenderly shooed him off before motioning at Catherina.

"Why don't you follow me? I need to prepare supper for these tykes, but I can show you our little place at the same time. Leave Father Nightroad. He's always trying to raid the cupboards."

Elise said tartly looking behind Catherina to Abel.

"Hey! Stop picking on me!"

Abel yelled tired of being picked on. Catherina really grinned at this.

"Does he try and talk you out of tea with thirteen spoonfuls of sugar too?"

Catherina asked Elise as they strolled inside the building. Elise stared at her with wide eyes, flushing.

"N-no. He asks for that? What cloister are you located at? We rarely have sugar here. It's only reserved for special occasions. Christmas and Easter."

Staring at Elise, Catherina winced internally. Of course this place didn't have that kind of money to spare for a delicacy like sugar. They couldn't afford six loaves of bread!

"L-la Rosa."

"Ah. Makes sense now."

Elise murmured under her breath. Catherina regarded her questioningly.

"What makes sense?"

Blushing a deep rosy red, Elise glanced away from her towards the walls.

"It's...well…you don't seem like someone who would be a nun."

Blinking, Catherina frowned at her.

"Why not?"

Gulping, Elise looked at her a bit sheepish.

"You…Your hands aren't calloused. Most nuns have calloused hands from the work they do. Especially if they're from the country."

Reflecting back on it, Catherina remembered she seemed startled when she took her hand.

"Why does it make sense that I am from La Rosa though?"

Shaking her head Elise smiled less embarrassed now.

"Well…highborn girls go there when they don't want to get married. Or wealthy merchant's daughters."

Catherina blinked, thinking it over. In the meantime Elise led her into the kitchen where she set down her basket full of food. Removing the white cloth cover, she pulled out some five baguettes, a chunk of cheese and some vegetables. Next Elise went and brought out a large pot, and filled it with water. Glancing up at Catherina, she examined her for a moment.

"Want to help me? You can cut up the vegetables?"

Elise asked, before taking the vegetables and rinsing them off. She then put them in front of Catherina along with a chopping knife. Carefully, Catherina picked it holding it lightly as she would a pencil. Staring at her, Elise shook her head before coming around to stand next to her.

"Here. Hold it like this. It will fall if you hold it loosely. There."

She instructed, securing Catherina's grip firmly around the knife, chopping a carrot for her. Trying a few more times, Catherina nodded that she got it. Elise went back to making her stew, but she kept an eye on Catherina. Flushing faintly, Catherina supposed it made sense. She had only seen the cooks preparing vegetables a few times before they would rush her out. And that was when she lived with her mother….

"So…why have you decided to become a nun? Is your family forcing you to be one?"

Elise attempted to ask nonchalantly, but Catherina could see the curiosity in her eyes. Lowering her head, she focused on trying to cut the carrot in small even pieces.

"No. It…it is my decision."

"Oh. Why? If you don't mind me asking that is."

Catherina was silent. What should she say? She had no intention of becoming a nun, but Abel had told Elise she was an initiate. Trusting her strange companion, she decided to continue with the deception. After all, if he could lie about being a priest, she could lie about planning to become a nun.

"My m…mother was…killed awhile back."

Licking her lips, Catherina tried to focus on the blurry carrot in front of her. It was still something she had difficulty talking about.

"It's okay. You don't have to say anything more."

Shaking her head, Catherina glanced up at her. She shrugged a bit as if the topic didn't bother her.

"Um...no…it's okay. We…we were very close. I guess I am still having trouble adjusting to the thought of her being gone."

Catherina managed to say shakily. Elise gazed at her in empathy.

"My father…we have never been close. After mother's death he decided to move me here. At first I thought it would be good to be away from the place where she was m-murdered. Then I found out he only wanted me here so his mistress could watch over me. I couldn't take being in the house with her. She was trying to replace my mother. And I couldn't stop thinking father never appreciated mother…so I entered the convent. Like A-Father Nightroad said, I am really knew to this place."

With the back of her right hand, she rubbed her eyes trying to stop the tears that wanted to fall. Elise came over and rested a hand on her should. Glancing at her, Catherina saw her eyes full of understanding. Slowly she rubbed Catherina's shoulder.

"It's okay. This is an orphanage…we've all had some of the same experience as you. My parent's abandoned me here when I was four. I cried for days for them to come back. They didn't. Two years later they died in an accident. The warden at the time thought I should go, even if they had abandoned me. I went but was really confused about it for a long time. As I grew older, I witnessed other younger orphans, and a few older ones, coming in and found that it made me feel wonderful to help them. I'm sure you will be able to find that when you become a Sister."

Catherina stared at the girl in front of her smiling so jovially even with what happened to her. It made her feel a bit guilty that she lied.

"I hope so."

Elise nodded, patting her one last time before heading back to the pot.

"Don't worry I'm sure you'll find what you're looking for sooner than you expect. Something you can be passionate about."

Catherina nodded returning to cutting up her carrot.

"Why don't you stay for dinner? I'll give you a good tour."

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Tiptoeing towards the shed, Catherina opened the door lightly. She had stayed at the orphanage longer than she had planned, but she was glad. About an hour ago Abel had decided to return but gotten the lost on the way to the townhouse. At the time, she accused him of doing it on purpose for everybody's comments earlier. He denied it adamantly in his shrill, idiot voice. That side of his personality was beginning to annoy her. When they had finally got on the right path, she realized how late it was. Walking as quickly as possible in her pinched boots, Catherina snuck through the service entrance alone. Abel had turned around once they made it to the right street. Now she needed to get dressed and sneak back into the study somehow.

"Stupid!"

Catherina swore under her tongue. He'd gotten away before he could help her into the study, and she hadn't had time to ask him about being called Father! Annoyed she walked into the room, but stopped dead in her tracks at the scowling figure in front of her.

"Young ladies shouldn't swear, Lady Sforza. They also shouldn't be sneaking off to who knows where disguised as a Sister without taking their bodyguard with them."

Havel stated ominously. His stare was boring into her skin. She straightened her posture refusing to be intimidated by him. He walked up to her, towering over her.

"Havel…what are you doing here?"

"Looking for my charge, who I am supposed to be guarding. A difficult thing to do when she disappears at her own birthday celebration."

Pulling her habit off, she shook her hair out.

"Rosalina noticed I was gone then?"

A deeper frown.

"No."

"Alexandria then."

His fingers started twitching.

"No."

Going over to the chair, she set the habit on it.

"Then how?"

"I noticed you weren't entertaining your guests as you should be doing. So I went looking for you. One of the servants admitted they saw you lock yourself in the study. I picked the lock, and learned you were not there. Apparently, you snuck out the window and down the tree. A lack of a body being beneath the tree told me you hadn't manage to kill yourself so I followed your shoe tracks to the shed. Inside I found all your garments neatly hanging on the chair. You were nowhere in sight. I figured I would give you until after nightfall to return. If you hadn't, I was gone to send out a search. Now where were you? And what were you doing that you needed to dress as a nun?"

Catherina knelt down and unhurriedly unbuttoned her boots.

"I was taking a walk. The party was boring me, and I figured you were under orders not to let me go out. So I decided to disguise myself as a nun, and take a walk."

Pulling her boot off, she looked up at him. He was glowering at her. She returned his gaze with a blank stare.

"So where did this walk take you?"

She started on her next boot.

"The streets of Genoa. I ran into a market at some point. It was interesting."

Havel came closer, standing directly in front of her.

"I have been patient with all of you rebellious issues _Lady Sforza_. I have even let you run away from my watch for a few hours each weekend without informing my superiors. If you do not tell me where you were, I will no longer aid you in your escapades. In fact, I will inform everyone of your 'walk' this afternoon."

Pulling off the other boot, Catherina proceeded to rid herself of her stockings. After that she stood up, and grabbed Havel by the arm. She attempted to tug him to the door. He stood firmly in his spot. Catherina glared up at him.

"I am cold Havel. I want to change my clothes quickly and get back in the house before I catch cold. Go stand in front of the door and play guard dog like a good boy. I will be finished dressing in a few moments."

A stare off started between the two. After several minutes, Havel looked away and went to stand outside the door slamming the door behind him. Catherina waited until the door was shut, before she finished undressing. She hadn't been joking about being cold. Hurriedly, she threw on her clothes leaving the initiate uniform folded up where it was. She sneezed, and frowned at the action. Abel was going to hear about it if she was catching a cold. Sluggishly she walked to the door, opening it forcefully. Stepping out, her knees gave out as the world went blank around her.

……………………………………………………………………………

Moonlight shone through the lightly curtained window, giving away the outline of her guest. He was careful not to make a sound as he sat in the windowsill.

"It's okay Abel…I'm awake."

For a moment he didn't answer her, but she noticed the dark outline fidgeting.

"Miss Catherina…I apologize…I shouldn't have kept you away for so long."

A burst of coughing caught her before she could speak. When it subsided, she licked her lips starring at Abel's shadow.

"Don't be. I enjoyed it. How did you find out?"

The figure sat in silence. She assumed he wasn't going to answer her like usual.

"The servants were talking."

"Ah."

She knew through experience, the servants loved to gossip. Learning she had fainted, and come down with a cold before she could attend the dinner for her party was likely to keep them entertained for weeks. Especially all the reaction's of the party goers when they learned she came down with a cold. Rosalina had been furious when she had awoken. Alexandria was in tears. However, she had learned Havel hadn't said a thing about her disappearance. They all thought she'd been walking the grounds.

"Why did you come back?"

She asked him curious. Abel usually only visited her once in a day.

"I told you before Miss Catherina…I am always watching you. The 'guests' as you call them all left much too early for my taste, so I came to see if you'd gotten caught."

"Oh."

Silence filled the air. Reminiscent of when they were first getting to know each other. Back then she had asked all the questions if she wanted a conversation. In the past few months, Abel had begun to offer his own to the conversation. When he wasn't being secretive.

"Abel…why did you take me to that orphanage today? And why did you dress me up as a nun? Why do they all call you father?"

For a while she listened to the wind.

"I never told them to call me Father. My clothes at the time gave them the idea that I was a priest. At the time I didn't feel like explaining why someone who isn't a priest dresses like one. When you are at the convent for studies I wander around getting to know the city."

The outline shrugged.

"And I figured nun would be the most believable. Initiates at the higher convents are more sheltered. Genoa houses a lot of Sisters, so I knew it would be the best thing for getting you around unnoticed."

She attempted to nod at this, but gave up as another coughing fit hit her. Sometimes she hated the fact that she inherited her mother's weak constitution. He was silent as she waited to get her breath back.

"Havel noticed I was missing. He was waiting at the shed. I managed to avoid answering his questions, but I think I may not be able to sneak off. At least for awhile."

"Ah, well I suppose he was bound to stop with it at some point. I can visit you at night when you are alone then."

"Abel…Elise invited me back again. I would like to go."

One of his arms moved to his glasses. She often wondered why he wore them when he didn't need them.

"I am glad you enjoyed your visit. Elise was angry when she learned today was your birthday. She threw several shoes at me."

Catherina giggled a little at the thought. One had most likely hit him straight on.

"Was it okay then…?"

Glancing at the shadow, Catherina frowned.

"Was what okay?"

"Your birthday."

Reflecting back on it, Catherina's eyes opened wide. After Abel had taken her off, she hadn't thought about it much. And then she had fainted, and skipped out on the entire party.

"Maybe…it feels like I didn't really celebrate it at all. And I didn't want to in the first place, so I guess it was alright."

He was quiet again as she finished her musing. Staring at the curtains billowing in the wind, she started to doze off.

"The reason I took you there was because I thought they would make it easier for you…I know that this was the first year your mother wasn't here to celebrate with you, and you were upset about that. Obviously, no one else considered that. I wanted you to be near others that could understand your situation. Sorry I didn't tell you before, but Happy Birthday Catherina."

Her sleepy mind managed to catch his words. Staring at the outline of his figure, her eyes began to get heavier.

"Than-k y-you 'bel."

Another chapter! It's now autumn, and the spring long gone. Abel and Catherina have had more time to become acquainted. And Havel is one step closer to being a part of their camaraderie.

Hope you like this chapter!

Thanks for Reading,

False Sourires


End file.
